Branch of Fate
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: This is the story of how one boy makes the most difficult decision of his life. Based on Fire Emblem Fates and its decision scene in the game's sixth chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**WARNING: EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, INCLUDING CHARACTERS, ETC., BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC, ORGINAL CONTENT, AMONG OTHER THINGS, BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

 **POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...**

 **A "SPLATOON" FANFIC**

 **"BRANCH OF FATE"**

* * *

Decisions. It's natural in life. Whatever we choose decides the outcome afterward. Some of those can be easy, or simple. However, what happens if one of those choices becomes so difficult, so mind-boggling, you just can't give a clear answer? This also happens, believe it or not, and trust me, I've been through that multiple times. Perhaps you, as well.

So, why am I telling you this aforementioned information? The story I'm about to tell you is the reason why all that was told in the first place. And it has to do with a character in particular.

The character I'm talking about is a male Inkling with silver hair and red eyes, aptly-named "Silver". He's like any other of his kind: he loves to participate in turf wars, buy new clothing and weapons, and is also a really huge fan of the pop star group, the Squid Sisters. His family's not surprised, though. They themselves are also fans of them. Runs in the family.

However, Silver feels like he's the only one facing the world alone. Why? Because he's the only one in the family that likes both the Sisters. The rest of his family only likes one of them in particular. They would discuss these terms like a political debate, one stating that, "Callie's better, because of her upbeat personality and cuteness!", while the other says, "No, Marie's better! Her elegance and poise stands out more! Also, she lays down some sick burns, man!" Sometimes, those discussions are so heated, that they even go as far as organizing a private turf war to see which one's better, and all Silver can do was just watch, as there's no way to stop them.

Some of the ones he know that's not his family actually feel his pain, such as his childhood friend Azura. He and Azura would then form a club for those Inklings that like both of the Sisters. So far, only a few joined, but at least they're happy knowing that there are some who did not choose a side. But enough about his personal life, let's jump straight to, what Silver calls it, the day that he couldn't forget.

Silver arrived in Inkopolis with the hope for winning another turf war. Golden Inkbrush in hand (he calls it the Yato, and it came with Kraken special attack), he slowly approached the tower to sign up for another epic paintball battle. That is, until he got distracted by the jumbotron on his right. And guess who appeared in it.

"Oh. My. SEA GOD! It's the Squid Sisters!", he yelled as he starts to fanboy internally. Yes, it's them, starting another one of their news broadcasts. For the entire broadcast, he just stood there, watching the giant screen before him. And what made him more excited than he ever was, was the announcement of a new Splatfest. Silver remembers all of the previous fests he participated in before. All of the decisions were easy to choose. Sometimes he would win a fest, sometimes he would lose one, but in the end, it's all in good fun.

His mind and heart went racing in anticipation for the theme of the new fest. What would it be this time? He can't wait any longer! And so, the theme was announced, and that's when all matter of Silver's happiness went down the toilet. The new theme was...

 **"CALLIE VS. MARIE"**

He dropped his weapon. His eyes were glued to the screen as the girls kept on talking about the one thing Silver despises more than anything else in the world. "Today's finally the day!", said Callie as she fist-bumps the air. "We're going to see...", said Marie with her usual neutral expression. Then they both said in unison, "...which one of us is the most popular!" Silver could not believe his eyes or ears during the whole ordeal. "Make sure to pick your side, and may the best one win!", they both said. Then, they decided to poke fun by secretly convincing their viewers. They said in silence "Pick me!". And so, they announced the currently available stages and weapon recommendations, and just like that, after they say their catchphrase "Stay fresh!", the broadcast was over.

Silver was still looking at the huge screen, which is now playing advertisements. He then went back to his senses and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. It hurt, so I guess not. Looking at his left, the Splatfest ballot box was already placed. He looked at it like it was the stuff of nightmares. Picking up his weapon, he made up his mind: he'll skip this fest and just go on a regular match. That is, until...

"Hey, Silver!"

 _Carp, no!_

The one that called him was one of his older brothers. And, to Silver's surprise, all of his siblings came to see him. And they're all wearing tees of their respective sides. Great.

"Hey, Red...", said Silver with a face of disgust. Red looked at his little bro with a confused face, but then became happy all of a sudden. "Great fest, huh? Must've been a miracle from the sea god for our repeated family debates. Ahahahahahaha!", he said while trying to shove his Callie tee to Silver's face, with the entire purpose of making him join Red's team. Silver's other brother, Purple, also tried the same thing with his Marie tee. "Yeah. Hey, are you going to participate in the fest or what? I know how much you like those." He then looked at Red and mouthed the words "He's ours!". Red did the same thing.

Silver then did the most sane way to get of this situation: he released himself from their grasp, picked up his weapon, and started to head towards the tower. Looking back, he said, "Sorry guys, but I can't choose one over the other. I like them both equally, and nothing's going to change that." He starting walking again to the tower, when suddenly, two figures blocked his way. It was Silver's older sisters, Scarlet and Lavender. Silver facepalmed at the sight before him. "Girls. Please, let me through.", commanded Silver, but they wouldn't listen. He found openings, but the sisters would always block his way, no matter how hard he tried.

Silver was stuck. The only for him to stop all of this madness was to choose a side. But who to pick? He was already starting to get a headache. It was not long until both Red and Purple would scream "Choose, choose, choose...!" over and over again. Then, the rest of the siblings started to join the chant. It made Silver's headache worse. Soon, it was enough to catch the attention to some of the residents in the vicinity, heck, even the Squid Sisters themselves. It took just a few moments until the singer group approached the commotion. The siblings looked behind them and saw their idols in the living flesh. The literally jumped in joy, went to their sides, and talked about Silver's indecisiveness. Callie and Marie looked at each other, happy that they already found a good team of supporters. Then, all eyes were on Silver. Red then yelled at Silver to give him motivation. "Come on, man! Glory awaits you! Fight for the cutest member of the singer group! Join us, Silver!" Purple did the same thing. "Don't listen to him, Silver! Join us, and together, we'll defeat the pink menace with majesty and elegance!"

Silver was sweating like crazy. He can't choose at all. He can't. He then turned around and saw every one of his siblings and the Squid Sisters looking at him. Red then took out his hand, then yelled "This way!". Silver's little sister that joined that side, Red-Orange, looked at him with a face and said in a voice that's sure to convince him. "Big Brother?", she said. Then, Silver's other little sister that joined Team Marie, Pink-Purple, almost did the same method as Red-Orange. "Big Brother, please?". "Join us, Silver!", said Purple, who later extended his hand as well. Silver doesn't know what to do. How could he choose one of two of the greatest Inklings to ever be?

Silver looked down to the ground, unsure of what to do next. _Sorry, everyone._ , he thought. _I like both the Squid Sisters equally. But how can I choose one in particular? I'm not like any of you guys._

 _..._

 _But if I DO have to choose one, it seems that I have no choice but to..._

* * *

 **Branch of Fate - Choose a path:**

 **[Join Team Callie]**

 **[Fight for Team Marie]**

 **[Choose neither side]**

* * *

 **A/N: Which side is Silver going to pick? The next chapters will determine the outcomes for all three choices!**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthright (Team Callie)

Choice 1: Team Callie

* * *

 **Branch of Fate - Choose a path:**

 **} [Join Team Callie]**

 **[Fight for Team Marie]**

 **[Choose neither side]**

* * *

 **On this path, you choose to join Callie and her team of loyal Inklings. Give the other team what for!**

 **Choose this path?**

 **} [Yes]**

 **[No]**

* * *

"..."

Silver was still staring at the floor. He then looked up to see the crowd staring right at him. "Now then.", said Red. "Have you made your decision?" Silver was still silent. He then turned back at the ballot box. He then raised a finger. He's finally going to choose, ain't he? He is! Everyone's kept in suspense as his decision was now made!

Moments had passed. Hearts are pounding. Adrenaline was pumping. Everyone was still watching Silver in anticipation. Just then, Silver pressed the pink button. The pink light lit up, and his tee was already in his hand. He put it on, then turned around. Callie and the siblings that joined her team are surprised that he got through what appears to be his hardest decision ever. But then they rushed to him all happy.

Red then asked Silver, "So? What made you to finally change your mind?" Silver's answer? "To be honest, I realized something. I have a soft spot for Callie's personality. Her undying positive attitude and adorableness were the ones that make me start a new day fresh!". The pink-clad Inkling was flattered by the compliment. Silver then approached her, and extended his hand. "I look forward to working with you." Callie then gave Silver a handshake and, with a smile, said, "Make us proud, kiddo!" Silver nodded. Then he, along with his team, ran towards the tower. Then he stopped, looked at Purple and said "See ya at the battlefield!" before going back to running. Purple then pointed at his younger brother and yelled, "We'll see about that, traitor!"

Silver won a lot of battles thanks to his skill. And so, the results came up, and guess who won? "YES! I won, baby!", yelled Callie as the final results were displayed. Marie then looked at her with the same face as a player who just lost an intense battle of Smash Bros. If Silver is as good as they say, she wished he was on her team instead.

Back at the plaza, Silver was looking forward to another match, when suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. "Oh, hey Callie! What's up?", said Silver. She took a while to finally gather the words she was looking for. "I want you to have this as thanks for a splendid job!" She handed him something. "Is this...?" "Yes, it's the same tee you wore for the Splatfest. It's now yours to keep!", she said with a smile. "Wow!", said Silver as he started to look around his tee, until he found something that made him almost cry in joy. It's Callie's autograph! "And it's signed by you!", yelled Silver in joy. "Yep!" She then giggled at how happy he is. "Oh, thank you!", said Silver. "No prob!", she said. "Well, I have to go now.", he said. "Alright! I hope you enjoy the gift!", she said. "And remember..." Then they both said in unison, "Stay fresh!".

Laughing, they both parted ways. Silver's life eventually changed thanks to everything he had done. And he didn't regret his choice.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up is Team Marie!**


	3. Chapter 3: Conquest (Team Marie)

Choice 2: Team Marie

* * *

 **Branch of Fate - Choose a path:**

 **[Join Team Callie]**

 **} [Fight for Team Marie]**

 **[Choose neither side]**

* * *

 **On this path, you choose to join Marie's team. Make sure to give the other team their place!**

 **Choose this path?**

 **} [Yes]**

 **[No]**

* * *

"..."

Silver was still staring at the floor. He then looked up to see the crowd staring right at him. "Now then.", said Red. "Have you made your decision?" Silver was still silent. He then turned back at the ballot box. He then raised a finger. He's finally going to choose, ain't he? He is! Everyone's kept in suspense as his decision was now made!

Moments had passed. Hearts are pounding. Adrenaline was pumping. Everyone was still watching Silver in anticipation. Just then, Silver pressed the green button. The green light lit up, and his tee was already in his hand. He put it on, then turned around. Marie and the siblings that joined her team are surprised that he got through what appears to be his hardest decision ever. But then they rushed to him all happy.

Purple then asked Silver, "So? What made you to finally change your mind?" Silver's answer? "To be honest, I realized something. Marie's the most elegant Inkling in the whole world. That's enough to make me go to her side. Also, her sass is stronger than what the Internet can cook up!". The green-clad Inkling was flattered by the compliment. Silver then approached her, and extended his hand. "I look forward to working with you." Marie then gave Silver a handshake and, with a smile, said, "Same here." Silver nodded. Then he, along with his team, ran towards the tower. Then he stopped, looked at Red and said "See ya at the battlefield!" before going back to running. Red then pointed at his younger brother and yelled, "I hope you're ready for a beating, traitor!"

Silver won a lot of battles thanks to his skill. And so, the results came up, and guess who won? "Oh yeah! Who's the best now?", said Marie as the final results were displayed. Callie then looked at her with the same face as a player who just lost an intense battle of Smash Bros. If Silver is as good as they say, she wished he was on her team instead.

Back at the plaza, Silver was looking forward to another match, when suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. "Oh, hey Marie! What's up?", said Silver. She took a while to finally gather the words she was looking for. "I want you to have this as thanks for helping us win." She handed him something. "Is this...?" "Yes, it's the same tee you wore for the Splatfest. It's now yours to keep.", she said with a smile. "Wow!", said Silver as he started to look around his tee, until he found something that made him almost cry in joy. It's Marie's autograph! "And it's signed by you!", yelled Silver in joy. "Mm hm." She then nodded. "Oh, thank you!", said Silver. "Anytime.", she said. "Well, I have to go now.", he said. "OK. I hope you enjoy the gift.", she said. "And remember..." Then they both said in unison, "Stay fresh!".

Laughing, they both parted ways. Silver's life eventually changed thanks to everything he had done. And he didn't regret his choice.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it's similar to the Team Callie chapter. Anyway, last up is the Revelation choice!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation (Neither)

Choice 3: Revelation (Neither)

* * *

 **Branch of Fate - Choose a path:**

 **[Join Team Callie]  
[Fight for Team Marie]  
} [Choose neither side]**

* * *

 **On this path, you choose to not join either side. You still like both the Squid Sisters equally.  
Choose this path?**

 **} [Yes]  
[No]**

* * *

"..."

Silver was still staring at the floor. He then looked up to see the crowd staring right at him. "Now then.", said Red. "Have you made your decision?" Silver was still silent. He then turned back at the ballot box. He then raised a finger. He's finally going to choose, ain't he? He is! Everyone's kept in suspense as his decision was now made!

Moments had passed. Hearts are pounding. Adrenaline was pumping. Everyone was still watching Silver in anticipation. He hovered his finger over the pink button. Callie and her team gasped. Then he pointed at the green button. It's now Marie and her team's turn to gasp. Silver pointed back and forth until he eventually stopped. He then started to shake.

"I can't...", he spoke softly. Red didn't hear that well. "Pardon?", he asked. Silver turned around. It's time put his foot down. "I can't! Alright?", he said, tears running down from his eyes. Red and Purple couldn't believe this. This was his once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to finally choose which Squid Sister is better, only to keep saying that he still likes them both! How could he?

Red chuckled. "There must be some sort of mistake. Didn't we convince to join us?", he said. Purple joined in as well. "Yeah, you should have picked a side right about now!". Both brothers seem to be in denial that their little bro still likes them both. Well then. If that's not enough convince him, then they'll use other means of making him choose.

They went for either side of Silver, they they started pulling both of his arms. Are they seriously playing tug-of-war with Silver as the rope? Not hesitating, the other siblings decided to join in. Silver could feel his body being torn in half. "Join us!", yelled Red. "No, join us!", yelled Purple. "Seriously guys, what part of 'I can't' don't you guys understand?", said Silver, still suffering. Callie and Marie are just standing there, not wanting to get involved in any of this. And so, the battle continues, until...

"STOP!"

Both teams stopped pulling Silver. "Who said that?", asked Red. Then, everyone looked everywhere to finally see a female Inkling, who's wearing white clothes with gold trimmings, a strange-looking pendant, and hair as blue as the sky. "Azura!", yelled Silver. "Help me, please!" Azura then looked at both teams with a serious look. "Let him go. Now." Everyone was obliged, except Purple, who still was holding on to Silver. "ALL OF YOU." Purple didn't take her command seriously. "Or what?", he asked. Azura then took out some sort of brush, and pointed it at Purple. This might go against the plaza's "no splatting" rule, but it looks like she had no choice.

Feared that Purple may get splatted, he slowly released Silver. "There, I let him go. Happy?", he said after releasing him.

She then approached Silver. "Are you OK?", she said in a worried voice. Silver dusted himself off. "Yeah.", he said. Azura then looked at all of his family members. "Let me guess. They wanted you to join a Splatfest that features an impossible decision?", she asked. He nodded. "Figures.", she said.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Silver slowly walked up to the group and told it to them straight. "Sorry, guys. But I'm not picking either side. One is not better than the other." Did the family heard that correctly? He's really not going to join the Splatfest? Silver then said, "But what if we all put our differences aside and start liking the other Squid Sister?"

Red looked at Silver with a determined face. He then chuckled. "You may be right, little bro..." Silver smiled. "...If we can actually like the other one. *gag*" Suddenly, Silver's face became one of worry. "What do you mean?" Purple facepalmed. "Are you deaf, bro?" He pointed at his little bro. "We're your enemies now!"

*SHOCK*

Silver cannot believe his ears. Did his decision turned his whole family against him? This is not what he wanted at all.

Soon, both older brothers took out what appear to be brushes. One imbued with electricity (and red ink), and the other covered in a creepy, dark aura (with purple ink). Silver's entire body was shaking. Those brushes are their signature weapons! He had seen those in action, and he remembered the huge number of splats, turf claimed, and victories those have caused. He also remember the names of those brushes: Raijinto, the Electric Brush, and Siegfried, the Dark Brush.

It looks like both brothers are going to duke it out, with Silver as their main target. But here? Can't they just wait until the day of the Splatfest? Or enter any battle? What can Silver do now? He could go in and break the fight, but there might be chance that he may get splatted. And the possible battle takes place right next to the plaza's spawn point, so he could experience getting splatted multiple times nonstop, and who knows when they'll stop. And, of course, his worst fear has been realized as his brothers dashed towards him. Silver closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, when...

A voice. A beautiful singing voice.

When Silver opened his eyes, Red and Purple are just standing there. A bright, sky-blue light engulfed the whole entire plaza. What's going on here? Silver looked around for a bit, when he found not only the source of the light, but also the source of the song.

It was Azura, her pendant glowing in that very same light.

As soon as she finished singing and the light died down, Red and Purple looked confused as they looked at each other. "Strange. I feel like not fighting anymore.", said Red. "Me too. Weird. It looks like my urge to fight had suddenly vanished.", said Purple as he looked round all confused. This is one of Azura's traits: her songs have powers used for many occasions, like soothing spirits. Silver couldn't be happier to have a best friend like her.

"Y'know, I've been thinking.", said Purple out of the blue. "Maybe Silver's right. What if we overlooked the downsides of the other Squid Sister and hated her just for that?" Red thought for a moment, then realized something. "I might agree with you.", he said. "Liking someone more than the other because of some stupid reasons now bother me. I feel like our family's been divided. What if we give the other Sister a chance?" Purple nodded in agreement.

Silver's light in his eyes are getting brighter. Thanks to Azura's song, his vision is finally coming true. Soon, the rest of the siblings started to agree to their brothers' statements. Even the pop star group said yes to the whole thing. Even the whole plaza gathered around to share their opinions. Silver's smile was starting to widen. What a day this has been.

Life was returning to normal and more. His siblings are now starting to respect the other Squid Sister more and more as time goes on, up to the point of liking them both equally. Even his parents did the same, and Silver couldn't be happier that his family are now more closer together than ever. Sure, the Splatfest must go on, but the family skipped it, not even caring about the winner. All they care about is that their bond is now stronger than steel.

This is all what he wanted. Peace and bringing both sides together. He didn't regret making that choice.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, then! Hope you all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
